


Cedar[隐藏轱辘]

by yuxin735



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxin735/pseuds/yuxin735
Kudos: 1





	Cedar[隐藏轱辘]

话音一落，金泰亨又不容闵玧其有所反应就再次强势堵上了他的唇舌。

金泰亨一只手还稳稳握着闵玧其的后颈，另一只手却速度极快地攥住了他毫无防备的两只手，然后反别在闵玧其身后。他凶狠地咬上了闵玧其的下唇，然后一个用力，又彻底颠倒了两人的位置。

金泰亨的手指很长，力气也极大，闵玧其因为被剥夺了呼吸，也万万没想到金泰亨会跟他来真的。

错不及防，都快让他丢了防线。

闵玧其被人深深压在被褥里，金泰亨侧头咬上了他颈侧的嫩肉，适才扶着他后颈的手，也再一次悄无声息地重新探入了他早已松垮的裤子里。

“唔....”没容闵玧其反应，那只灵巧的手就已经不容置啄地探入了他的内裤里，胯部脆弱的肌肤与陌生的手掌相接触，终于彻底让闵玧其彻底卸了始终紧绷的力气。

“金....泰亨....”闵玧其一直波澜不惊的脸庞终是裂了缝，露出了些许慌乱的意味出来:“你..再敢...继续....想过明天会怎么....死吗?”

金泰亨抚上闵玧其阴茎的手已经开始灵活地揉弄起来，闵玧其再也控制不住自己死憋在喉咙里的喘息声。

空气中属于寒风雪松的气味瞬间炸裂开，现在再去细闻，却再也没有平日里那种不可亵玩的清冷感觉了。

金泰亨眼眶都发了红，他太渴望了。

渴望现在就彻底弄脏这个男人。

“我不怕。”金泰亨听见怀里还在奋力挣扎着的人呼吸不畅的话语，笑得张扬，他低叹出声，下一刻就彻底连带着内裤，将闵玧其的裤子全部扯了下来。

闵玧其白皙异常的腿彻底暴露在空气里，肤色都快与身下的洁白床单融入一体了。他现在全身仅有一件被扯得七零八落的黑色衬衫松垮地套在身上，其余地方一丝不挂，上半部分还满是斑驳吻痕，色情极了，与还穿得一丝不苟的金泰亨形成了鲜明的对比。

哪里还有一点alpha该有的模样。

如果除去闵玧其此时还有些咬牙切齿的表情的话。

金泰亨睁着清明的一双眼，像极了待捕食的饥饿猎豹，直起身子将闵玧其光洁的下身细细地注视了一番。

闵玧其显然气得快冒烟了，他逮着这人放松的空荡，还想抬脚去踢，却又被金泰亨头也不抬地拦了下来。

男人顷刻间强势分开他的双腿，挤入了两腿之间，一只手极其色情地抚摸着他大腿内侧的软肉。对方炽热的唇舌吻上了他的耳侧，闵玧其只觉得自己被扑面而来越发浓郁的酒香味而乱了意识。

推搡着对方手的力气越来越消散下去，他极力忍耐着大腿敏感地带所带来的令他快崩溃不已的触感，死咬上了自己的下唇。

金泰亨饶有兴趣地看着身下人隐忍的表情，轻声笑道:“哥哥，准备好了吗？”

然后，闵玧其只感觉到，那双还流连在他腿侧的手开始慢慢向他身后探去，然后终于抚上了那处从未有人探索过的羞耻地方。

“金....”闵玧其瞬间猛烈地颤了颤，带着恐慌的呼唤刚要喊出，却错不及防被人强势地探入一指。

“啊...你....够了....”闵玧其大腿内侧都开始抑制不住地发颤，他已经完全丧失抵抗能力了。

金泰亨细细地盯着眼前人略带失神的面庞，终于把手指彻底探了进去。

闵玧其瞬间有些白了脸色，作为alpha的本能，他此时不该被这样按在床上玩弄，大脑已经彻底发起了抗拒，可身体却已经完全不知所措了。

这种感觉，太奇怪了。

干涩的甬道太紧了，紧得细嫩的软肉都在争先恐后地吸附着金泰亨的手指。金泰亨的双眸开始变得深沉，他缓缓微起身，绕过闵玧其的头侧，从枕头底下掏出了一瓶小巧透明的润滑剂。

这是他前些天偷跑出去染发时顺带买的。

对，他确实预谋已久了。

闵玧其看见了男人拿出的那瓶东西，眼睛都瞪圆了，他确定这人今天是势在必得了。闵玧其又开始狠命挣扎起来，金泰亨还依旧保持着将他双手反扣在背后的动作，让他完全使不上力气，手腕已经麻木了，双腿颤抖都来不及，又如何去抵抗。

太大意了，这人显然是有备而来的。

“金泰亨....适可而止....”闵玧其是真的急了，可带着满腔怒意的语调放在如今的场景里，反倒萌生出一种异样的色情味道。

闵玧其不是说不爱他，对，他确实愿意这个人去索取他，可并不是这种索取！

即便是这样，也应该是他上这人，而不是被上！

金泰亨听着这人还带着喘息的威胁，笑着将手指抽出，然后将润滑液挤入了那未经人事的娇嫩穴口里。

润滑剂瞬间被用掉了一半，部分透明的液体还微微溢了出来，落在粉嫩的穴口周围，竟生出一种淫靡的味道。

“哥....”金泰亨的状态已经与平日完全不同了，他带着强势侵略的眼神都让人不再敢直视，闵玧其全身的肌肤都要红透了，金泰亨低声感叹:“你说你....怎么可能是个alpha呢？”

你这般模样，任是被我之外的谁看了，我都会是要发疯了。

闵玧其死死咬着下唇，已经羞耻地闭上了双眼:“放开....我....”

可话音刚落，金泰亨却直接三根手指都捅了进来，泛滥的润滑液响起了羞耻的声音，却被闵玧其错不及防的呻吟声给掩盖了下去。

突然袭来的猛烈感觉让闵玧其失控地扬起了脖颈，他已经说不出一句完整的话了，只顾着微张着唇，不知所措。

金泰亨看着他的反应，慢慢地俯身含住了他的唇，同时，单手解开了自己的皮带:“哥...你好敏感....”

这还只是前戏呢。

金泰亨将手指伸了进去，屈指扣挖着紧密穴道内娇弱不堪的穴肉，享受着闵玧其在他怀里止不住地颤抖。

太恶劣了。

空气中雪松的气味彻底扩散开了，与白兰地混合着果汁的气息缠绕在一起，浓郁异常。

却意外地好闻。

闵玧其的双眼已经开始迷离了，那还有平日里半分理智的清冷模样。

金泰亨知道，他的哥哥，要缴械投降了。

金泰亨慢慢抽出了沾满润滑液的手指，早已被他释放出来的硕大已经胀得发疼，此时慢悠悠地开始摩擦着已经被玩弄得松软的通红穴口。

“玧其哥...”金泰亨抚上了闵玧其早已软弱无力的腰间，轻笑道:“我们打的赌，我马上就要赢了哦？”灼热的气息碰撒在闵玧其颈肩，却让这怀里本就已经凶狠无比的小猫彻底的发了怒。

“要肏就快点肏！你他妈哪来那么多废话！”

可话音刚落，比方才手指不知粗长了多少倍的热辊就在他毫无准备的情况下彻底插了进来。

“唔...”闵玧其觉得自己已经失声了，他终日不见光的苍白脚趾都紧紧地蜷缩了起来，还在大幅度地颤抖着。

很疼，可也有一种莫名的异样感觉，闵玧其不喜欢，是一种彻底会让他陷入混乱意识而失去自我的异样感。

金泰亨终于松开了一直攥着闵玧其双臂的手，然后攀上了他白皙的大腿根，并用力地朝外拉了拉，将闵玧其牢牢地钉在了床上。

他的额头已经微微汗湿了，鬓间的汗滴划过颈侧，彻底淹没在一丝不苟的领口里，性感异常。

太爽了，金泰亨极力压抑着自己想大刀阔斧的不管不顾，给足闵玧其缓冲的时间。

两人都微微停顿了一会，金泰亨轻呼了一口气，用力将闵玧其的双腿搭在了自己的肩上。

“哥哥，准备好了吗？”闵玧其已经听不清了，可排山倒海而来的快感，才刚刚开始。

金泰亨彻底凶狠地动了起来，粗长的硕大每一次都是整根抽出，又尽数没入，大开大合，顶的闵玧其的平摊腹部都起了一个可观的幅度。

“操！你...有病....吗？”闵玧其已经彻底任由人摆弄了，他搭在对方肩膀上的腿开始无力地下滑，然后搭在了金泰亨的臂弯处，还在不可抑制地颤抖。

“你他妈....慢点....”闵玧其伸出手狠狠地锤了一下身前人结实的胸膛，可以闵玧其此时的状态，这一拳完全就是小打小闹，够不成丝毫的威胁了。

金泰亨眼眶都有些发红，他又拽住了眼前人的脸颊，交换了一个几乎令人窒息的深吻。

“不行，哥哥。”

闵玧其身前的男根已经因为强烈的快感而慢慢勃了起来，前端开始冒出了透明的液体。

他的后穴已经被撞得麻木了，可还未等他适应一会，金泰亨猛然撞到的一点，才彻底让他毫无防备地彻底失控。

“停...停下！”闵玧其的声音都已经完全沙哑了，抗议的喘息像极了虚弱的猫叫声，却更加激红了金泰亨的双眼。

金泰亨看着他的反应，意味深长的勾起了嘴角。

误打误撞的，他撞上了闵玧其尚未发育完全的生殖腔了。

“哥，你就那么爱我？”他心情激动地俯身在闵玧其耳边低声轻叹，话语里都满溢着喜悦。

这个alpha，在被他狠肏的时候，居然心甘情愿地露出了自己根本没有发育完全的生殖腔。

“你居然还有生殖腔，你是不是对我撒谎了？”金泰亨抚上了他胸前的茱萸，然后用力地碾压拉扯，任由闵玧其颤抖着推搡又无可奈何的模样，挑逗地笑着:“其实哥是个Omega吧？”

强势如alpha，生殖腔基本都是没有或者发育未完全的。

闵玧其听见他的话，气得抬脚就踹上了他的背，话语里都带着凶狠，但此时却丝毫没有一点威慑作用:“你哪来那么多废话？”

金泰亨笑着不语，转身单手按上了他早已发硬的阴茎，开始细细摩擦起来:“哥，打开生殖腔吧。”

闵玧其听见他的话，诧异地看了他一眼，咬牙切齿道:“我不会生育，你不要把我当成Omega一样对待。”

金泰亨闻言安抚似的亲了亲他的唇角，温柔道:“我可没有这样想啊哥。”

“哥是我眼里最厉害的alpha了。”

“我只是想让哥彻底属于我而已。”话语里还夹杂着些许委屈。

可下一刻，金泰亨又意味深长地笑开了眼，抓住闵玧其的双手反环在自己脖子上笑道:“既然哥不愿意，那我只能硬闯了。”

“抓稳了哦。”

话音刚落，完全轮不上闵玧其反应，金泰亨就对着方才撞上的那一点开始了狂风暴雨般的开拓。

激得闵玧其顷刻就彻底变了脸色。

很疼，太疼了。

闵玧其紧紧搂着金泰亨的脖子，已经无处可逃了。他快彻底丧失意识，是铺天盖地而来的巨大快感。

他已经不知道自己身在何处了。

其实，不是闵玧其不愿意打开，而是他根本就不会。生殖腔本就没发育完全，而且在这之前，他作为一个alpha，又哪会了解这些

金泰亨一次比一次力道足，闵玧其修剪得干净的指甲已经深深陷入了他的背脊。

“你停下来......唔....打不开的....啊....停....下..”闵玧其觉得自己要疯了，这是身体彻底失去自我控制的异样慌乱感，太奇怪了。

金泰亨充耳不闻，只顾着不断撞击着那块柔软，他已经感觉到自己坚硬的前端将软肉彻底撞得凹陷了下去。

快了，快成功了。

闵玧其已经开始没力了，他的额头全是晶莹的汗珠，粘湿了他额前的薄荷碎发。

终于，凹陷的软肉还是被他彻底给破开了，金泰亨只觉得一股大量的温热液体顷刻包裹住了他，然后，他进入了一个极其狭小，却又灼热异常的柔软空间里。

爽的他都禁不住绷紧了腰背。

而闵玧其，此时全身都在猛烈颤抖着，已经说不出任何话语了，甚至难以抑制的呻吟都生生梗在喉咙里，只余留急促而不停歇的残存喘息。

跟快要窒息了一般。

闵玧其的前端已经硬得异常了，金泰亨彻底发狠地在这人狭小的腔口里狠捣，又快速撸动了闵玧其几欲射精的阴茎。

笑得异常邪魅:“哥，我们一起。”

两人终于一起射了出来，金泰亨迅速成结，牢牢卡在了那狭小的腔口，将浓稠的液体尽数惯了进去。

射精时间持续了长久，闵玧其俨然已经没了力气，待他彻底抽出来后，带出的白色液体映衬的红肿不堪的穴口，却又让金泰亨舍不得移开眼了。

可没容他有所反应，金泰亨就被闵玧其抬脚给踹下了床:“滚下去。”

闵玧其的嗓音已经疲惫不堪了，却依旧凶得要死。

金泰亨有些头疼地撑坐在地上，迅速地拉上了裤子的拉链，俨然又轻松恢复了一丝不苟的人样。

完了，后续哄人任务，估计要艰难异常了。

他迅速厚脸皮地又爬回了床，将人抱进了怀里。

可这人身上现在有他的味道，太安心了。

END


End file.
